Unpredictable Love
by Vilsha SparkClouds
Summary: Yesung dan Siwon adalah seasang kekasih, namun cinta mereka terhalang oleh restu kedua orangtuanya, Kyuhyun harus meninggalkan sang yeojachinggu karena perjodohan yang tidak pernah diinginkannya.dan siapakah calon istri Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya?/Will you marry me?/Nado saranghae/kau, namja jadi-jadian/humanoid? Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Unpredictable Love

Chapter 1 Present

**Cast :** Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, SeoHyeon

**Pair :** WonSung. KyuSung. KyuSeo / pair bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu

**Desclaimer :** cerita ini murni dari otak saya, jika ada kesamaan nama atau karakter hanya kebetulan saja :D

**Genre : **silahkan berspekulasi

**Rate :** T

**Warning : **Yaoi, Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC, Un-Official pair

**Summary : **Siwon dan Yesung saling mencintai namun kisah cinta mereka terhalang restu kedua orangtua, Kyuhyun harus meninggalkan sang yeojachinggu karena sebuah perjodohan yang tidak diinginkannya. akankah Kim Yesung dapat mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Choi Siwon? dan siapakah calon istri dari Cho Kyuhyun?

if you don't like this pair just click X symbol on your PC

hope you enjoy it

**RnR**

"Will you marry me?" ucap namja tampan berdimple smile pada namja manis didepannya sembari membuka kotak berwarna merah kecil berbentuk kura-kura.

"Siwonie i-ini" ucap namja manis tergagap seraya mengambil cincin berlian yang bertenger di dalam kotak tersebut. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terharu jika seseorang yang sangat kau cintai tengah memintamu untuk menikah dengannya.

"Ye baby. Aku ingin kau menikah denganku". Ucapnya sambil meraih kedua tangan namja manis itu lalu menciumnya dengan lembut. Sungguh, suasana seperti ini menambah keromantisan yang diciptakan oleh pantai sekitar tempat namja tampan itu melamar pujaan hatinya.

Bukannya menjawab, namja manis itu malah terisak semakin keras sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hal ini membuat namja tampan yang bernama siwon itu bingung sekaligus panik disaat yang bersamaan. "Baby, waegure, Kenapa malah menangis? Apa aku membuat kesalahan, apa kau tidak suka?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi sambil menghapus air mata yang ada dipipi chubby namjanya itu.

PLAKK

"YAK..kenapa kau memukul kepalaku yesungie baby?" tanya siwon sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena sentuhan sayang dari namjachingunya yang kita ketahui bernama yesung itu. "pabboya, aku bukannya tidak suka aku hanya terharu" jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala, tidak ingin menampakkan wajahnya yang tengah berblushing ria. "aish..kau sangat manis jika seperti itu baby..err aku ingin segera memakanmu" jawab siwon enteng. "dasar kuda pervert" jawab yesung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aigo..aigo..lihatlah bibirmu itu baby" batin siwon, serang beberapa detik ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis berbagai pikiran yang bersarang diotak pervertnya. "jadi bagaimana baby, will you marry me?" kedua onyix itu bertemu, yesung yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari siwon hanya bisa mendekatkan wajahnya pada siwon seraya berucap "tidak usah aku jawab pun kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Siwon yang mengerti ucapan yesung itu pn tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ia lalu menepis jarak diantara mereka, mencium bibir yesung lembut tanpa nafsu hanya ada cinta diantara keduanya.

Akhirnya kebutuhan pasokan oksigenlah yang menghentikan ciuman mereka. Terlihat siwon mengusap saliva yang bercecer dibibir namjachingunya. Tiba-tiba keadaan berubah menjadi hening, entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan, namun dilihat dari kontur wajah mereka seperti sesuatu yang tidak mudah. Hingga baritone lembut mengintrupsi keheningan itu. " tapi siwonie bagaimana dengan orang tua kita?" ucap yesung. "kau tenang saja baby, kita pasti bisa meluluhkan hati mereka, percayalah padaku" ucapnya sambil membawa yesung kepelukannya.

Ya, Choi Siwon dan Kim Yesung adalah sepasang kekasih namun kisah mereka terhalang oleh restu kedua orang tua masing-masing, alasannya sepele hanya karena orang tua mereka adalah rival abadi dalam dunia bisnis. Terdengar sangat klasik memang tetapi itulah yang terjadi.

**_Another Place_**

Disebuah rumah mewah bernuansa Eropa klasik. Yang berdiri kokoh dengan pilar-pilar angkuhnya, serta taman yang cukup luas memperlihatkan betapa kayanya sang pemilik rumah ini.

"Anndweyo appa, kenapa appa selalu mengatur hidupku?" tanyanya lantang didepan sang appa. " karena appa tahu dan ingin yang terbaik untukmu anakku" jawab sang appa tenang, sembari membenarkan jasnya. " tapi aku yang menjalaninya appa, lagipula aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku cintai" jawab sang anak dingin. " nuguya? Apa si yeoja murahan itu?" tanyanya retoris.

" jangan pernah mengatakan soe hyeon seperti itu appa, dia gadis baik-baik dan anakmu ini sangat mencintainya" ucapnya tanpa memperhatikan tatapan iba sang umma. "berhenti bekata seolah-olah kau tau segalanya Cho Kyuhyun, appa tau semua yang tidak kau ketahui, jangan pernah membantah lagi! Dan dua hari lagi tepatnya setelah acara wisudamu, kita ada pertemuan dengan calon istrimu itu. Jika kau mengacaukan perjodohan ini, kau pasti sudah tau apa yang akan appa lakukan padamu. Arasseo?" ucap kemudian mencium kening sang istri dan berangkat ke kantor, mengindahkan ucapan anak satu-satunya "aku tidak peduli appa, aku tetap tidak mau menikah dengannya".

"Kyunnie.. umma mohon, jangan membantah appa terus ne changi, semua ini demi kebaikanmu" ucap seraya mengusap lengan kyuhyun. "tapi umma, tsk.. aku mencintai orang lain" ucapnya sambil mengenggam tangan sang umma, berharap ummanya mau membujuk sang appa. "mianhe kyunie, ini sudah final, kami tau yang terbaik untukmu, mulai sekarang jauhi yeoja itu, dia membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu, lagipula kau pasti akan menyukai calon istrimu" ucap Mrs. Cho dengan senyum sumringah. Tak tahukah dia bahwa sang anak kini sedang dalam kondisi frustasi.

Cho Kyuhun, namja tampan, jenius, game holic dan pewaris tunggal Cho Group. Perusahaan terbesar nomor satu di Korea bahkan Asia yang kini tengah melebarkan sayapnya ke benua Eropa dan Amerika. Namun ia tidak sepenuhnya sempurna karena sifat dingin dan arogan yang dimilikinya. Selain itu ia juga memiliki yeojachingu bernama Jung Seo hyeon, namun lagi lagi orang tuanya teramat tidak menyukai yeoja itu bahkan kyuhyun tidak menetahui dengan pasti alasannya.

**_Yesung POV_**

"Ya Tuhan.. apa aku tidak bermimpi? Siwonie melamarku hari ini, sungguh aku sangat bahagia Tuhan. Seandainya saja semuanya lebih mudah, pasti kami akan secepatnya menikah" batin yesung menerawang.

"baby kita sudah sampai, apa kau tidak mau turun?" tanya siwon membuyarkan semua lamunanku sepanjang perjalanan ini. "apa yang kau pikirkan baby, apa aku perlu mampir kerumahmu dan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur?" goda siwon sambil mengusap lembut pipiku. "nan gwenchana kau tidak perlu melakukan itu siwonie, appaku pasti tidak mengizinkannya, mianhe" ucapku sambil mengenggam tangan siwon yang ada dipipiku. "arrayo, ya sudah cepat masuk rumah. aku tidak mau kau sakit akibat cuaca yang dingin ini. Saranghae". Ucapnya lalu mencium keningku chu.. "nado saranghae" ucapku kemudian memasuki rumah meninggalkan siwon yang masih menatapku dari dalam mobilnya.

"kenapa sepi sekali, biasanya appa akan memarahiku jika aku pulang selarut ini, apa dia sedang ada bisnis diluar kota" ucapku bermonolog pada diri sendiri. "umma..odisseo? umma" teriakku memanggil umma tapi tidak ada jawaban. "aish..kemana penghuni rumah ini, apa mereka tidak mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang manis ini tsk. Ah..bukankah ini bagus, setidaknya aku bisa terhindar dari omelan-omelan mereka yang cetar membahana itu". Kulangkahkan kakiku menapaki setiap deretan anak tangga yang berlapis marmer ini hingga langkahku terhenti saat tidak sengaja aku mendengar suara isakan yang begitu memilukan berasal dari ruang kerja appaku, aku mengenal dengan jelas suara siapa ini, ini suara umma.

**_Author POV_**

BRAKKK

"umma waegure?" ucap yesung setelah membuka pintu ruang kerja sang appa dengan tidak elitnya.

Sementara itu sang umma malah semakin terisak dipelukan appanya. "umma uljima, ceritakan pada yesungie ada apa sebenarnya" ucap yesung mengemgam erat tangan ummanya. "yesungie, mianhe appa gagal menjadi appa yang baik untukmu" ucap sang appa seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Yesung semakin bingung dengan sikap kedua orang tuanya. Hingga kemudian sang umma bersuara. "yesungie changi.."

**_Seoul International University_**

Suara riuh serta senyum kebahagiaan mendominasi Hall kampus terelit di Seoul ini manandakan bahwa acara wisuda telah selesai. Banyak diantaranya yang mengabadikan moment indah ini dengan foto bersama, tak jarang juga ada yang saling berpelukan dengan isakan-isakan yang lolos dari bibir para wisudawan. Namun hal ini seolah berbanding terbalik dengan namja bersurai ikal kecoklatan yang tengah duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya, menatap bosan pada mereka yang tengah berbahagia, dengan sesekali menghela nafas panjangnya. Hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"kyunie, mereka sudah menunggu, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat" ucap sambil menarik lengan sang anak. "umma, aku bisa jalan sendiri" namun sang uma seolah mengindahkan ucapan kyuhyun, ia malah merapatkan pegangannya pada lengan putra satu-satunya itu. Sementara Mr. Cho menatap bosan pada pasangan ibu dan anak itu, sudah mengenal dengan jelas sifat istrinya terhadap sang anak.

**_Grand Palace Restaurant_**

Sebuah keluarga tengah menunggu keluarga yang lainnya di ruangan VVIP Restaurant bernuansa Italy ini. "tsk, kenapa lama sekali si Cho itu" ucap namja paruh baya sambil melirik jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya "sudahlah yeobo, bukankah kita baru tiba disini 3 menit yang lalu, kau selalu saja tidak sabaran" sementara sang anak hanya bisa menyaksikan dialog tidak penting yang dilakukan orang tuanya.

Hingga orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang dan berucap. " mianhe, kami terlambat, apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" tanya pada calon besannya. Sontak ketiga orang yang sedari tadi menunggu itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Hingga

"kau, namja jadi jadian!" seru kyuhyun pada namja didepannya

"MWOO! Kau namja Humanoid!" seru namja lainnya tak kalah lantang

Sementara para orang tua hanya bisa terkejut karena anaknya telah saling mengenal. Namun samar samar telihat smirk yang tersunging dibibir . Sepertinya kita tahu berasal dari siapa sifat evil Cho Kyuhyun itu.

**TBC or Delete**

Tadaaa ... akhirnya selesai juga chap 1 nya, otthe? Buruk kah? Mian kalo ceritanya garing dan membosankan, ini ff pertama saya. Tadinya sya mau bikin prolognya saja tapi takut tidak ada yang berminat membaca . Semuanya tergantung readers, kalo banyak yang suka akan saya lanjutkan tapi kalo gak ya saya discont saja *plakkk baru nulis uda mau discont* segala kritik dan masukan akan saya terima, uang, takjil, ato zakat juga boleh berhubung ni bulan ramadhan hahaha. okk Vilsha undur diri (?) Gomawo, see ya ^-^ *bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, SeoHyun**

**Pair : KyuSung Slight WonSung slight KyuSeo**

**Desclaimer : cerita ini murni dari otak saya.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran, alur cepat, OOC, Un-Official pair**

Don't Like The Pair. Don't READ! 

RnR 

" _mianhe, kami terlambat, apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" tanya pada calon besannya. Sontak ketiga orang yang sedari tadi menunggu itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Hingga _

"_kau, namja jadi jadian!" seru Kyuhyun pada namja didepannya_

"_MWOO! Kau namja humanoid!" seru namja lainnya tak kalah lantang_

_Sementara para orang tua hanya bisa terkejut karena anaknya telah saling mengenal. Namun samar samar telihat smirk yang tersunging dibibir . Sepertinya kita tahu berasal dari siapa sifat evil Cho Kyuhyun itu._

Unpredictable Love 

Chapter 2 

Kedua keluarga itu menikmati makan siang dengan suasana kekeluargaan yang sangat kental terasa. Tunggu, sepertinya hanya para orang tua saja yang menikmati makan malam direstoran mewah tersebut, beda halnya dengan dua namja yang tengah duduk saling berhadap-hadapan itu. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan mengejek, mencibir, dan entahlah, terlalu sulit untuk dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. 

"Yesungie tidak berubah, tetap saja manis seperti waktu kecil dahulu, benarkan yeobo?" tanya pada suaminya sambil memotong beef steak dipiringnya. 

"Ne, benar sekali. Yesungie malah semakin manis saja, aku jamin Kyunie pasti menyukainya, otthe Kyunie?" ujar Mr Cho seraya mengerlingkan matanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. 

Sedang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, entah karena malu atau jengkel. Setelah makan siang selesai, kedua keluarga pun fokus pada acara inti. 

"seperti yang telah kita bicarakan tadi malam Cho, aku rasa sebaiknya pernikahan anak kita dipercepat". Ucap Mr. Kim yang menghasilkan tatapan tak percaya dari Yesung maupun Kyuhyun. Namun keduanya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda pemberontakan. 

"Ne, bagaimana kalau minggu depan saja" jawab Mr Cho dengan senyum sumringah. 

"MWOO, minggu depan?" ucap Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. 

"Waeyo Kyunie, apa terlalu lama?" jawab sementara Kyuhyun hanya mampu menelan ludahnya susah. 

" Baiklah, sepertinya kedua calon pengantin sudah tidak sabar, bagaimana kalau pernikahannya tiga hari lagi?" sahut Mr. Kim 

" Ahh.. ne ide bagus " jawab Mr. Cho dan Mr. Kim semangat yang disambut tatapan horor Kyuhyun.

Sementara Yesung hanya mendesah pasrah "kenapa kau yg menjadi anak Cho ajussi" batin Yesung disela desahannya. 

Bahkan Yesung tidak mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun adalah anak dari Cho Ajussi yang sejak kecil dikenalnya. 

Unpredictable Love 

"Hei namja jadi-jadian, bisakah kau tidak menunjukkan wajah idiotmu itu, semua orang melihat ke arah kita. Kau mempermalukanku tau!" cibir Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang semenjak mereka tiba ditaman, tak henti-hentinya mempoutkan bibir serta melempar kerikil ke kolam taman tersebut. Orangtua keduanya menyuruh mereka pergi bersama supaya dapat lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi bukankah mereka sudah kenal (?) 

"Kau tidak tahu betapa bingungnya aku, apa yang harus aku katakan pada namjachiguku, dan satu lagi berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, dasar humanoid" balas Yesung menatap tajam Kyuhyun. 

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang memikirkan itu, aku juga memikirkan yeojachinguku nona _Sailor Moon_" ujar Kyuhyun eteng. 

"mwoo, apa kau bilang? _Sailor Moon_? Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Itu masa lalu, tak bisahkah kau melupakannya?" tanya Yesung yang seperti perintah itu. 

"Kau tadi tidak mau dipanggil namja jadi-jadian, jadi aku memanggilmu _Sailor Moon_, wae? bukankah kau menyukainya?" goda Kyuhyun. 

"aish dasar kau humanoid, otakmu memang harus di program ulang" ucap Yesung berlali mengejar Kyuhyun. 

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah teman semasa senior high school, meskipun bisa bilang teman tapi mereka tidak cukup dekat satu sama lain. Pernah suatu ketika Yesung di tantang oleh temannya Eunhyuk untuk bercosplay memakai baju _Sailor Moon_ dalam sebuah acara sekolah karena kalah bertaruh dengan namja bergummy smile tersebut dan Kyuhyun yang mengetahuinya tidak pernah berhenti mengejek Yesung setelah kejadian itu karena ia sendiri pun tertipu dengan penampilan namja manis itu. sementara Kyuhyun sendiri karena ia begitu menyukai tokoh robot dari berbagai belahan dunia, memutuskan untuk bercosplay menjadi _Optimus Prime_(?) dalam film Transformer di acara tersebut. Seperti itulah awal mula panggilan aneh mereka saat ini.

_**Back at Grand palace**_

"kau hebat Cho, bagaimana bisa kau membujuk anakmu yang keras kepalanya melebihi dirimu itu huh?" tanya Mr. Kim dengan senyum khasnya. 

"Haha, itu gampang sekali Kim, aku hanya menggunakan sedikit otak jeniusku dan bantuan isteriku". Jawab Mr. Cho enteng dengan mengenggam tangan sang isteri. 

_**Flasback On**_

Kyuhyun berlari memasuki rumah dengan tergesa-gesa setelah turun dari mobil mewahnya. Ia sangat panik setelah mendapat telephon dari appanya yang mengatakan kalau penyakit jantung sang umma kambuh karena Kyuhyun menolak untuk menikah dan tidak pulang kerumah sejak kemarin. Ia tau persis bagaimana kesehatan ummanya. Sedikit saja memikirkan hal yang berat dan tertekan maka penyakit ummanya akan kambuh. 

Krieett.. 

Kyuhyun membuka sedikit kamar ummanya perlahan, dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas umma yang disayanginya terbaring tak berdaya diranjang. Samar-samar ia mendengar pembicaraan appanya dengan Dokter pribadi ummanya. 

"Mianhe, tuan Cho, sepertinya isteri anda teramat tertekan akhir-akhir ini. dan itu membuat fisiknya melemah sehingga berpengaruh pada kondisinya. Sebenarnya apapun yang sedang isteri anda pikirkan, saya harap tuan tidak membiarkan hal ini berlarut-larut, karena ini bisa berakibat fatal pada kesehatan jantungnya." Jelas sang Uisa panjang lebar. 

"Mianhe uisanim, saya akan menjaga isteri saya dengan sungguh-sungguh" ucap Mr. Cho penuh kesedihan" 

"Kyunie.. Kyunie.." igau Mrs.. Cho dengan mata tertutup rapat dan menghentikan obrolan kedua orang yang berada dikamarnya. 

Kyuhyun yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung memasuki kamar tersebut. "umma, ucapnya sembari memegang tangan ummanya. Mrs.. Cho perlahan membuka matanya seketika kemudian menangis melihat Kyuhyun ada dihadapannya "Kyunie, umma mohon jangan pergi lagi, umma tidak akan meminta Kyunie untuk menikah". 

"Aniyo umma, Kyunie akan menikah sesuai permintaan kalian. Aku tidak mau melihat umma sakit lagi." tangis pecah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, kemudian ia memeluk anak satu-satunya itu. 

"Gomawo Kyunie" ucap Mrs.. Cho dengan senyum sumringah 

"ne, umma. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk umma. Sekarang aku kekamar dulu ne, ada yang harus aku kerjakan". 

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar tersebut. Ketiga orang dewasa yang tadinya memasang wajah sedih itupun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. 

"Gomawo changi, aktingmu sangat bagus" kekeh dengan menghampiri isterinya diranjang. 

"Tentu saja, kau lihatkan betapa sayangnya anakmu kepadaku" ucap penuh kebanggaan. Sedetik kemudian " ahh.. ne, Uisanim, gamsha telah membantu kami, maaf merepotkanmu". Ucap pada Uisanim. "ne, sama-sama tuan dan nyonya Cho". Ucap sang dokter dengan senyum malaikatnya. 

sementara Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui kalau dia telah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Sedari awal sejak Kyuhyun memasuki rumah orang tuanya dan sang dokter telah mengawasinya, bahkan ketiga orang dewasa itu pun menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun sejak ia mengintip didepan pintu kamar orangtuanya. 

**_Flasback Off_**

"Bwahahahahaha kau tega sekali Cho, Bwahahaha" ujar Mr. Kim dengan tawa mengelegar 

"Tapi kami tak sepenuhnya berbohong, aku memang memiliki penyakit jantung bawaan. Tetapi kesehatanku semakin membaik, apalagi setelah ini Yesungie akan menjadi menantuku" celoteh dengan senyum sumringah. 

"Lalu bagaimana caramu membujuk Yesungie, Kim?" tanya Mrs. Cho penasaran. 

"Ahh.. itu, kami tidak membujuknya, kami menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Yesungie" jawab Mr. Kim datar. 

"MWOO! Bukankan kita sudah sepakat merahasiakan ini dari anak-anak kita? Kenapa kau menceritakannya? Tanya terlepas dari keterkejutannya 

"Mianhe, kami tak bermaksud melanggar janji, tapi hanya itulah yang membuat Yesung mau menerima pernikahan ini" ucap Mrs.. Kim penuh penyesalan. 

**_Flasback On_**

BRAKKK 

"umma waegure?" ucap Yesung setelah membuka pintu ruang kerja sang appa dengan tidak elitnya. 

Sementara itu sang umma malah semakin terisak dipelukan appanya. "umma uljima, ceritakan pada Yesungie ada apa sebenarnya" ucap Yesung mengemgam erat tangan ummanya. "Yesungie, mianhe appa gagal menjadi appa yang baik untukmu" ucap sang appa seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Yesung semakin bingung dengan sikap kedua orang tuanya. Hingga kemudian sang umma bersuara. "Yesungie changi bisnis appamu mengalami kebangkrutan" ujar sang uma dengan menagis pilu. 

"Semua ini gara-gara Choi Corporation sialan itu, Choi membuat penawaran kerjasama dengan semua investor di perusahaan appa. Penawaran konyol yang menguntungkan bagi para investor tersebut bahkan ia merelakan dirinya tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Hal ini semata-mata ia lakukan agar perusahaan appa pailit." Jelas Mrs.. Kim penuh amarah 

Sedangkan Yesung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang telah appanya ucapkan. Ia tak menyangka appa Siwon akan setega ini. apakah ini salah satu strateginya untuk memisahkan Yesung dengan Siwon. 

"Kita harus bagaimana setelah ini? bahkan kita tak memiliki tempat tujuan jika harus keluar dari rumah ini. yeobo, aku tak mau perusahaan yang sudah appa kita bangun bertahun-tahun hancur begitu saja" adu yang masih terisak dipelukan sang suami. 

"Hanya ada satu cara agar perusahaan kita bisa selamat, yakni kau harus menikah dengan anak rekan bisnis appa yang lainnya sungie-ya, hanya kau harapan kami satu-satunya" ucap Mr. Kim dengan tatapan memohon. 

Yesung mulai berkaca-kaca dan menatap appanya "kenapa harus sungie appa? Apa kalian berusaha untuk menjualku?" 

"Anniya sungie, kami tak bermaksud seperti itu. Ini semua demi kita dan perusahaan mendiang harabojimu. Hanya kau harapan kami. Lagi pula rekan bisnis appa itu bukan orang asing bagimu. Apa kau masih ingat dengan Cho Ajussi dan Cho Ajumma?" jelas yang berakhir pada pertanyaannya. 

Yesung terlihat berfikir, namun sedetik kemudian, " Cho Ajumma yang sering mengunjungi Sungie dulu? Cho Ajumma yang memiliki anak yang tinggal di Jepang?" tanya Yesung memastikan. 

"Ne, benar sekali tetapi anaknya sudah tidak tinggal di Jepang lagi, semasa Senior high school ia kembali ke Korea. Karena kesibukan kami, makannya kami jarang memberi kabar satu sama lain. Namun beberapa hari yang lalu setelah mendengar kebangkrutan perusahaan appa, Cho Ajussi datang menemui appa dan menawarkan bantuan ini pada appa, karena ia dan isterinya sangat menyayangimu seperti anaknya sendiri. Mereka tidak mau melihat kita menderita sungie-ya terutama kau." Tutur Mr. Kim panjang lebar. 

Tanpa pikir panjang Yesung lalu mengiakan permintaan orang tuanya ittu " baiklah, aku akan menikah dengan anak Cho ajumma, lagipula semua ini karena hubunganku dan Siwon kan appa? Jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab" ujar Yesung mantap. 

"Mianhe sungie, gomawoyo" ucap Mrs.. Kim bersamaan kemudian memeluk Yesung bersama-sama. 

"Mianhe, siwonie. Tapi ini semua karena perbuatan appamu. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kedua orangtuaku menderita karena aku. Mianhe, saranghae" batin Yesung miris. 

Unpredictable Love 

"Cih, aku bersumpah akan mencuci bibirku setelah ini" gumam Kyuhyun yang masih dapat didengar oleh Yesung setelah menyudahi ciuman singkat mereka. 

"Kau pikir aku menikmatinya, dasar bodoh" balas Yesung menatap tajam Kyuhyun. 

Kalau bukan karena pernikahan konyol keduanya, mana mungkin mereka mau berciuman di depan altar seperti itu. Paksaan. Sepertinya kata itulah yang cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana hati mereka. 

Seusai upacara pemberkatan pernikahan. Kedua keluarga bahagia (?) tersebut menuju tempat diadakannya resepsi pernikahan yang terletak disebuah hotel bintang enam di kota Seoul. 

"Umma, tak bisakah aku langsung pulang saja? Sungie sudah tidak tahan mengenakan gaun pengantin yang ketat ini". Rengek Yesung pada ummanya setelah mereka sampai di hotel. 

Memang sejak upacara pernikahan dilangsungkan Yesung yang berperan sebagai "wanita" dalam pernikahan ini sedari pagi mengenakan gaun yang sengaja dipesankan langsung dari desiner asal perancis oleh ummanya. (anggap saja gaun yang dikenakan Yesung mirip dengan gaun pernikahan Bella Swan dalam film Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn part 1). 

"Mianhe sungie-ya sebentar lagi relasi bisnis appa dan appa Cho akan tiba, sebaiknya kau tunggulah sebentar ne". Ucap memberi pengertian pada Yesung. 

Sementara Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya hanya memandang Yesung dengan tatapan mengejek seolah berkata "rasakan kau!" dan dibalas injakan kaki oleh Yesung dengan high heels yang dikenakannya pada kaki kanan Kyuhyun. "aww..appoo.. aish.. kau!" ringis Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kakinya. 

Sedangkan Yesung telah berlalu untuk menyambut rekan bisnis appanya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu memandang Yesung dari kejauhan dan kemudian tersenyum ambigu. Sejujurnya ia mengakui kalau Yesung sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin yang elegant itu, terlihat sangat cocok untuk ukuran tubuh mungilnya belum lagi hampir seluruh bagian punggung namja manis itu terekspos karena gaun bagian belakangnya yang transparan, sehingga menunjukkan kulit putih mulusnya. 

_**Cho House's**_

"Aish.. dasar orangtua, aku yakin mereka pasti sengaja melakukan ini pada kita" umpat Kyuhyun seraya mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya. Sementara Yesung menatap bosan pada 'suami'nya itu dengan berusaha melepaskan gaun yang sedang dikenakannya.

Pasalnya semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu orang tua Kyuhyun menjelaskana bahwa rumah yang akan ditempati keduanya pasca menikah masih memerlukan perbaikan di beberapa bagiannya agar bisa ditempati. Dan saat ini keduanya dipaksa untuk tidur bersama dikamar Kyuhyun yang memang telah didekorasi sedemikian rupa layaknya kamar pengantin kebanyakan. 

"Kyuhyun-shi, daripada kau mondar-mandir seperti itu lebih baik kau membantuku melepaskan gaun sialan ini?". Perintah Yesung dengan mencoba melepaskan kancing bagian belakang gaunnya. 

Kyuhyun menghadap Yesung seketika dan berkata "kenapa harus aku? kau bisa melepasnya dikamar mandi 'kan?". 

"Aku bisa saja ganti disana, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan kancing sialan ini" rengeknya dengan menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya. 

"Aish.. jinjja, baiklah mendekatlah" perintah Kyuhyun pada Yesung. Yesungpun segera mendekat kearah Kyuhyun seketika membalikkan badannya membelakangi namja tampan itu. 

"Aku pikir tadi ini berlian ternyata hanya kancing, kau ini benar-benar namja jadi-jadian. Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja memiliki tubuh bak yeoja sepertimu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan melepaskan satu persatu kancing gaun Yesung. 

"Itu memang berlian dasar bodoh! Apa belum selesai, Kenapa lama sekali?" maki Yesung seraya bertanya pada namja besurai hazel tersebut. 

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil terus membuka kancing tersebut. "aish.. kenapa kancing ini banyak sekali dan kenapa tanganku seolah kaku untuk digerakkan" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. 

Tentu saja Kyuhyun merasa gugup, bagaimanapun juga ia pernah menyukai seorang namja semasa senior high school dulu. Dan sekarang ia disuruh membuka kancing gaun Yesung yang panjangnya sebatas pinggang. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh mulus bagian belakang namja yang telah menjadi 'istrinya' itu. Sementara Yesung dengan tenang menunggu kyuhyyun, pasalnya ia meyakini Kyuhyun adalah seorang straight tulen. 

"Aniyo! kau yang tidur disofa aku diranjang" tegas Yesung pada 'suaminya' 

"Enak saja kau, ini kamarku, kau yang tidur disofa" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah tegas. 

Kira-kira seperti itulah kegiatan mereka setelah menganti pakaian masing-masing lima belas menit yang lalu. Saling berebut tempat tidur. 

Yesungpun merasa lelah dan akhirnya ia mengalah. "baiklah, aku tidur disofa saja" ucapnya datar sambil membawa bantal menuju sofa kamar tersebut dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak tega melihatnya, namun entahlah sepertinya ego yang berkuasa disini. 

Krieett... 

"Sungie-ya.. apa kalian. YAK, kenapa kau tidur disofa?" pertanyaan Mrs..Kim terpotong karena melihat Yesung tidak tidur seranjang dengan suaminya. Penghuni kamar yang hampir terlelap itu pun terbangun seketika mendengar teriakan . 

"Umma, kenapa masuk kamar kami tiba-tiba begini eoh?" tanya Yesung menghiraukan pertanyaan ummanya kemudian bangkit dan duduk dipingiran ranjang Kyuhyun. 

"Aku sudah menduga ini sebelumnya, apa kalian pikir kalian bisa mmbodohi kami?" tanya retoris.

Melihat Yesung tak segera menjawab pertanyaan appanya, Kyuhyun pun langsung berucap "Appa, ini tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. tadi itu kita hanya err.. hanya..." Kyuhyun masih mencoba mencari alasan, hingga suara mengintrupsi. " sudahlah, tadi kami hanya ingin berpamitan pulang padamu sungie-ya dan jangan ulangi lagi ne?" 

"Ne, Mianhe" ucap Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersamaan. 

Kemudian Kyuhyun menarik Yesung untuk masuk kedalam selimut yang dikenakannya. Yesung pun hanya bisah pasrah mengingat para orang tua yang kini masih ada didepan pintu kamar mereka. 

Sejurus kemudian Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dari samping seraya berucap " ne appa, umma, kami akan tidur bersama. Sekarang bisakah kalian tutup pintunya?" perintah Kyuhyun dengan terkekeh. 

"baiklah, kalau begitu selamat tidur, buatkan kami cucu yang banyak ne" ucap Mrs.. Kim yang disambut tawa mengelegar oleh serta besannya yang langsung disahut oleh Yesung "YAK umma... aku ini namja!" 

Sedetik kemudian mereka menutup pintu eboni tersebut. Sontak Yesung segera melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menghujaninya dengan pukulan dari tanggan mungilnya 

"Kau, berani sekali memelukku, dasar kau namja pervert!" Kyuhyun pun tak hanya diam, sebisa mungkin ia menepis pukulan-pukulan Yesung dengan sekali hentakan dia mendorong tubuh Yesung untuk menjauh darinya. Namun, karena pegangan Yesung pada lengan Kyuhyun yang begitu kuat, mau tak mau Kyuhyun pun ikut terhempas. Sehingga posisi mereka sekarang saling bertindihan dan berpelukan. Yesung dibawah dan Kyuhyun diatas dengan jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama. Hingga.. 

Krieettt.. 

Lagi-lagi suara pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan sosok yeoja paruh baya 

"Aku ingin memberi.. achh... mianhe, kalau aku mengganggu, tapi aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau dua hari kedepan kalian bisa menempati rumah baru yang kami janjikan padamu Kyunie." Ucap Mrs. Cho dengan masih menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya. 

"dan satu lagi, jangan lupa mengunci pintu" lanjut Mrs.. Cho kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu. 

Sementara kedua pasang pengantin baru itu masih shock dengan kedatangan sehingga tidak merubah posisinya yang dibilang cukup err.. erotis. Hingga keduanya tersadar dan segera melepaskan diri satu sama lain. 

Suasana canggung melingkupi kamar mewah tersebut semenjak kejadian memalukan beberapa menit yang lalu. Hingga suara namja bersurai hazel memecah keheningan. " baiklah, aku saja yang tidur disofa" ucapnya seraya membawa bantal menuju sofa. 

Yesung pun hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian beranjak tidur diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang mulai menyamankan diri disofa. 

Satu jam berlalu Kyuhyun masih belum juga bisa tertidur. Ia memutar tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri namun tetap saja tidak merasa nyaman. Hal ini dikarenakan ukuran tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi, sehingga ia harus melipat kakinya untuk tidur disofa. Sementara namja manis yang sudah terlelap diatas ranjang itu pun seperti terganggu dengan erangan-erangan suara Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang bergeliat resah diatas sofa. 

" Kyuhyun-ah apa kau sudah tidur" tanya Yesung sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun 

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mencobanya Yesung-ah, sudah diamlah dan cepat tidur" perintah Kyuhyun disela sela kegiatannya menyamankan posisi. 

"Kyuhyun-ah err... kau bisa tidur disini. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak nyaman tidur di sofa yang pendek itu. Lagipula kau itu straight jadi kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padaku" ucap Yesung dengan suara lirih namun dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun. 

Namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab ucapan Yesung. 

"Yasudah mungkin dia sudah tidur, baguslah" batin Yesung dalam hati dan segera kembali merbahkan tubuhnya diranjang. 

Tetapi sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun berucap " ahh.. kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kau berkata seperti itu Yesung-ah, kakiku hampir kesemutan tau!" celoteh Kyuhyun sambil membawa bantalnya kemudian tidur disamping Yesung. 

Keadaan cukup hening, hingga namja bersurai gelap mengintrupsi. " Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Yesung pada namja tampan yang tidur disampingnya. 

Setelah tak mendapat jawaban setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya Yesung membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Kyuhyun. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang tidur dengan pulasnya. Posisi mereka sekarang berhadap-hadapan. 

"sebenarnya kau itu tampan, tapi kau sangat menyebalkan" batin Yesung dalam hati sambil memandang lekat-lekat wajah Kyuhyun. 

Sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "tapi Siwonie jauh lebih tampan darimu, ahh.. Siwonie, sedang apa kau sekarang? Nan bogosipoyo" gumam Yesung. 

Tiba-tiba ide jahil terlintas diotaknya, perlahan namun pasti ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh mata Kyuhyun, kemudian turun ke bagian bibir penuh namja tampan itu. Melihat tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari namja tampan itu, Yesung terus saja menyentuh pilthrum Kyuhyun mengingat itu adalah kebiasaan anehnya. Namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan... 

"AWWWW...APPOOOOO" teriak Yesung kesakitan dan melihat kedua jari tanggan kanannya digigit oleh Kyuhyun dengan ganasnya. 

"AWWW.. Kyuhyun –ah lepaskan APPOOOO" teriak Yesung lagi-lagi. 

Namun Kyuhyun seakan menulikan pendengarannya dan semakin mengeraskan gigitannya pada jemari mungil Yesung. Ckckckck benar-benar seperti anak kecil. 

**T.B.C**

Yayy... saya kembali dengan chater 2, masih adakah yang menunggu FF GAJE ini?

Bagaimana chapter 2 kali ini, semakin garingkah? Mianhe mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan lama update. Sejujurnya saya tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana FF ini hehe *PLAKKK

Apakah ada yang bertanya dimana Siwon dan Seohyun? Tenang saja saya ankan mengeluarkan (?) mereka dichap selanjutnya. xD

Sebelumnya terimakasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah mereview dan memberi masukan di chapter sebelumnya, maafkan jika saya tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu. Namun seperti biasa saya tetap mengharapkan review para readers sekalian kkkk^^

Karena ini masih bulan syawal maka izinkan saya berucap "Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin" see ya... cium atu-atu xD


End file.
